


Hello, Beautiful

by Optimizche



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Smut, Vampire Family, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche
Summary: She goes to a club one night to get over a breakup and meets a handsome, intriguing stranger.





	1. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets an interesting man at the club.

  
“That’s _it,”_ my best friend, Mandy said, slapping her hand angrily on the table, rattling the plates. She had a frustrated frown on her face as she watched me bite into my second deep fried Twinkie.

 

I raised a brow at her sudden outburst, speaking through a mouthful of sweet sponge and cream. “What?”

 

She shook her head at me. “Look at yourself, Y/N,” she said, gesturing at my ‘sprawled on the couch in my ratty pyjamas, eating deep fried Twinkies while watching old sitcoms’ self. “Don’t you think you’ve wallowed enough?”

 

I sighed, knowing exactly what she was getting at. It had been two months since my breakup with my boyfriend of three years, Minho. It was a blow to me, considering how serious we had been. I mean, we had talked about marriage and kids, for God’s sake!

 

But both of us had been busy with our own careers lately, working long hours and clashing schedules which meant that we hardly had time to be around each other. He had called it quits rather abruptly, deeming me as 'not being the one’ for him. Of course, it hurt. It hurt like hell.

 

And I was still nursing the wound.

 

But my friend, Amanda, aka Mandy, wasn’t going to have it anymore. “You need to go out, Y/N! Have a little fun! You’re only 25 for fuck’s sake!” she exclaimed, the agitation evident in her voice bringing me back to the present.

 

I hung my head. “I don’t feel ready yet, Mandy…” I mumbled, more to myself than to her.

 

“Nope,” she said. “No, no, no, no, _no!”_ she grabbed my hand and made me stand, practically dragging me along with her into my room. “You’re getting dressed in that sexy black dress I chose for you and you’re going out with me.”

 

The way she was standing with her hands on her hips sure as hell meant that she was serious.

 

Pulling off my pyjamas, I slipped into that slinky black dress. It had an asymmetrical neckline and it ended just above my knees, hugging all my curves perfectly. Mandy did my hair and make-up. An evened out complexion, a light flush to my cheeks, nude lips and sultry eyes with lots of mascara. She styled my hair into effortless waves that flowed down my back.

 

“Look at you!” she wolf-whistled, as I slipped into a pair of Louboutins that I had bought for my birthday last year, giving her a half-hearted twirl. “You’re a knockout!”

 

I smiled wryly at her excitement. “I don’t feel like a knockout, Amanda,” I sighed.

 

“Oh, shush!” she said, her blue eyes bulging with excitement. “Every man at the club won’t be able to keep his eyes off you!”

 

I rolled my eyes at her.

 

“Come on! The cab is here!” she said, taking my hand again.

 

 _Here goes nothing,_ I thought.

 

____________________

 

Yep, it was definitely nothing, I thought to myself, sitting alone at the bar, downing shots of tequila like it was no tomorrow.

 

From the corner of my eye, I spotted Mandy dancing with her boyfriend Junmyeon. The two of them looked so cute together, looking at each other as if no one else existed in the world other than them…

 

I sighed wistfully, gulping down another shot, feeling the warmth of the alcohol flooding my body. It was almost as if I was drinking to bring some life back into my cold, dead heart…

 

“Hello, beautiful…” I heard a man speak, in a voice that was almost like molten chocolate.

 

Half of me wanted to tell him to leave me alone, but before I could say a word, he sat down on the empty seat next to me.

 

One glance at him and I felt all the air leave my lungs. He was gorgeous. Platinum white hair. Pale, unblemished skin. Features so sculpted, it looked like he they had been carved from marble. But the most captivating feature of him, was his eyes. I couldn’t tell if it were the strobing lights of the club playing a trick on me, but his eyes looked violet. A deep, endless violet.

 

“A-are those contact lenses?” was the first sentence out of my mouth, my speech slurring ever so slightly from all the alcohol I had consumed.

 

The man before me chuckled. His laugh was a musical sound and I was mesmerized by how pearly white and sharp his teeth looked. _Sharp?_

 

“No, they aren’t,” he said, still smiling, offering me his hand. “I’m Minhyuk.”

 

“Y/N,” I replied, taking his hand in mine. It was in that moment that I noticed two things: how cold his skin felt against the warmth of my hand, and how dressed he was. This man was wearing a black suit, the expensive looking fabric, along with its perfect fit made me suspect that it was custom-made. But still…. _who wears a suit to a club?_

 

“Y/N…” he spoke, my name rolling off his tongue in a way that it made my breath hitch. “Such a beautiful name. It becomes you.”

 

I blushed, my skin heating up as I basked in his praise. Biting down on my bottom lip, I lowered my gaze. He chuckled again. His hand, that had still been holding mine after our handshake, moved to my face. Hooking a finger beneath my chin, he made me look up at him.

 

I felt the intensity of his violet eyes as they peered into mine, seemingly reading my soul in that moment.

 

“Would you like to leave with me, Y/N? Perhaps we could go somewhere a little more… _quiet?”_ he asked, his gaze unwavering.

 

“Yes,” I breathed, inwardly baffled by how intensely I was reacting to this man I had just met.

 

“Good girl,” he purred, taking my hand again.


	2. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She goes home with Minhyuk.

I drew away from his lips with a gasp, struggling to breathe. Something almost feral was dancing in Minhyuk's eyes and had I been in a more stable state of mind, it would've scared me. Instead, I arched into his touches, allowing his icy lips to kiss my neck and shoulders, his hands resting on my hips. _"Minhyuk..."_ I moaned, running my fingers through his snowy hair as he kissed the tops of my breasts. Even though it was just the two of us in this VIP booth in a darkened, secluded area of the club, I glanced around. I didn't want anyone to see us.

 

"No one will see us, my love..." he whispered into my skin, between open mouthed kisses along my shoulders.

 

_My love..._

 

The way he said those two words, they sent a tingle along my spine. His voice was like the finest silk in the world.

 

I was so mesmerized by the sound of his voice that I did not notice his lips lingering on the pulse point on my neck. He pressed his nose to that spot, inhaling deeply. The groan he let out was that of pure longing.

 

"Minhyuk..." I moaned, feeling his teeth graze against my pulse. "Can we go somewhere else?" I found myself asking him in a whisper.

 

His answering smile was dazzling, the purple in his eyes almost glowing. A firm hand cupped my face and my lips were guided back to his. He kissed me, long and deep, his tongue dancing with mine with a skill and finesse that told me how experienced he was. If this man could just _kiss_ like this, how would he make love? I shivered involuntarily at the thought.

 

"Come with me," he spoke against my lips before taking my hand in his...

 

* * *

 

  
Once we were outside, the cool night air bit at my exposed skin making me shiver. Noticing that, Minhyuk shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders, any insistance that I was fine dying on my lips.

 

The air was crackling with anticipation, as he led me to his car. It was a black Maserati.  
Perhaps it was the alcohol I had drunk, or the fact that I was feeling light-headed from Minhyuk's kisses, but from the corner of my eye, I noticed two tall figures standing in the parking lot, dark haired, dressed in black, their purple eyes glowing. It was as if they were watching us.

 

Lowering my gaze, I focussed on getting into the car. Once I was safely beside him on the front seat, I was fumbling with the seat belt.

 

"Aren't you going to buckle in?" I asked him as he started the engine.

 

He laughed as if I had just cracked the funniest joke he had ever heard. "It doesn't matter, precious."

 

We drove off, ensconced in a comfortable silence. Minhyuk had one hand on the wheel, his other hand holding mine, our fingers interlaced.

 

The gesture made my heart beat faster. This is not how men treated girls they picked up at the bar, right? They didn't hold their hands while driving to their place, right? The simple gesture made it seem almost like.... we were in a _long-term relationship._

 

The corners of Minhyuk's lips quirked up, as if he was reading my thoughts. "You think too much, Y/N," he said, bringing my hand, the one that he was holding, to his lips. He placed a lingering kiss on the back of my hand.

 

"We're almost here," he announced, turning into a long drive-way, at the end of which stood the most stunning mansion I had ever seen.

 

_He lived **here?**_

 

The mansion was made of marble, its architecture reminding me of the Renaissance. How far were we out of the city, I wondered, because obviously such an imposing structure couldn't find its place in the concrete jungle of the city.

 

"Come on," Minhyuk said, grasping my hand a little tighter, his eyes glowing, as he led me inside the house through the ornately carved double doors.

 

The moment we were inside, he didn't give me the time to look around. His lips were on mine and he was pushing me up against the nearest wall.

 

My back arched against the marble wall as he kissed me with a hunger that made it seem like he wanted to devour me. Like he wanted to _consume_ me.

 

Warmth pooled between my legs as he kissed me, all tongue and teeth. Complete dominance.

 

I felt his hands tug at the fabric of my dress and then a tearing sound made me squeak and pull away from his lips. He had torn my dress clean in half, discarding the fabric as his eyes took me in.

 

I was panting, my chest heaving in the confines of the black lace strapless bra I wore, along with the matching panties, of course.

 

"So beautiful," he groaned, closing the distance between us once more, kissing along my neck as he palmed my breasts, cupping them in his hands. I shuddered at the feeling of his cold hands on my skin, my nipples hardening at the change in temperature.

 

His lips found mine again and I let myself go, losing myself in the kiss. Taking off my bra and ripping off my panties, he pushed me back, without ever breaking the kiss.

 

I didn't know where he was taking me, but I followed him. He lay me back down on a large table, made of a rich brown wood. Probably oak.

 

His hand slipped between my legs and I moaned at the feeling of his cool, hard digits probing my sensitive flesh. "Minhyuk..."

 

He pushed a finger into me, and it went in with ease, I was _that_ wet. Humming in delight at how obviously aroused I was, he added a second finger and began to fuck me.

 

His pace was quick and deep, making me close my eyes as my body went taut, savouring the pleasure.

 

A few minutes later, his mouth joined his fingers, making me cry out loudly.

 

He used one hand to part my slick folds, his tongue lashing against my swollen nub in tight circles while he fucked me with three fingers.

 

The way he was working my body, I knew I wasn't going to last very long. The way he was curling his fingers in me, stroking that spot inside me, it felt like he knew my body better than I did.

 

"Minhyuk... I-" I moaned, running my fingers through his light hair, submitting to the pleasure he was bringing me.

 

My orgasm caught me unawares, taking me suddenly. _Violently._

 

My cry echoed in the hallway, as I shattered against him.

 

He lapped up every last bit of the warmth I spilled, groaning appreciatively, not letting a drop go to waste.

 

When I finally returned from my high, I fell limp against the table, relaxed.

 

I ran a hand through my own hair, whimpering when he placed a soft kiss to my folds.

 

"You taste like honey..." he said, his lips curling into a smile, before he pressed a kiss to my inner thigh. "I wonder what your blood tastes like..."

 

"My what?" I asked him absentmindedly, my mind still hazy from my climax.

 

He held my legs apart, nuzzling at the soft skin along my inner thigh.

 

What I saw next, I couldn't believe...

 

Minhyuk smiled at me, his canines lengthening before my very eyes.

 

Turning into.... _fangs?_

 

Before I could utter another word, I felt a sharp pain.

 

He had bitten into my inner thigh and was drinking from me.

 

_Drinking my blood..._

 

His fangs sank into my flesh, making me cry out in not only pain.... but pleasure as well.

 

His lips latched around the wound and he sucked, hard.

 

"Minhyuk..." I moaned, throwing my head back against the table, my back arching.

 

Even as he drank from me, his eyes were on me, I could feel the heat of his gaze searing into my flesh.

 

_It shouldn't feel **this** good..._

 

His fingers lazily stroked my folds as he drank from me.

 

My vision was starting to blur because of the blood loss. Darkness was beginning to bleed into my vision, wanton moans falling from my lips.

 

If this was what death felt like, I didn't mind. I didn't even feel afraid.

_It felt so **good.**_

 

"Minhyuk," a voice sounded out. "Stop it. You're taking too much."

 

A gentle hand cupped my face, the touch as cold as Minhyuk's.

 

Despite my weakness, I forced myself to open my eyes.

 

The man looking down at me was the same one I had seen in the parking lot. Dark hair, purple eyes.

 

He ran his thumb along my bottom lip, his eyes glowing bright.

 

"Wh- who are you?" I slurred.

 

The dark haired man smiled. "Don't you know, my lovely?"

 

Just then, Minhyuk pulled away from me, his fangs withdrawing. My blood was smeared on his lips as he licked his fingers.

 

I couldn't believe it.

 

 _"Vampires..."_ I breathed, before I sank into darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
